Many types of electrical connectors have a dielectric body defining a plurality of cavities which receive conductive contacts therein. Fixtures are known for securing the electrical connectors in position while the contacts are inserted in the cavities. These types of electrical connectors typically are members of a family which is made up of several connectors each having a different shape and/or size within the same family. The fixtures for securing the connectors may be custom designed to secure connectors having a single configuration of shape and size. These fixtures lack the versatility of being able to handle different connectors within the same family. Alternatively, the fixtures may be adjustable in order to accommodate a number of connectors in the same family which have different shapes and sizes. The adjustable fixtures are versatile, but are often complex and difficult to adjust. Further, it is common to use releasable locking devices such as threaded fasteners or resilient clips to secure the connectors to the fixture. The locking devices must be loosened or released in order to transfer the connectors into and out of the fixture. Releasing and resecuring the locking devices may take a significant amount of time and substantially reduce the production rate of finished products. There is a need for a fixture which is easily adjustable to secure connectors or other articles having different lengths and which is alterable to secure articles having different configurations.
The present invention provides an article handling fixture which defines a track for confining the articles to movement therealong. The fixture includes means for fixing an article with respect to the track so that an operation may be performed on the article. The fixture is particularly suitable for handling electrical connector housings which receive contacts within cavities in the housings.